IE GO: A magical Christmas
by Birdincage2903
Summary: A Christmas gift for all ShindouxKirino fans! ShindouxKirino and slight hints of TsurugixTemma.


_**A MAGICAL CHRISTMAS**_

Shindou Takuto doesn't really believe in the magic of Christmas or the existence of a certain old man who wears white beard and carries a bag full of presents.

However, being a sentimental person, he does enjoy the beautiful sight of the holiday. Especially when it is covered with the purest color of the snow creating a mystical view that can take anyone's breath away. And seeing as this year, the snow was going to arrive here later than usual, the boy couldn't help but feeling a bit down.

But that was not the only source of his misery. Two weeks ago, our Raimon captain confessed his undying love for his very best friend, Kirino Ranmaru.

He had felt this particular attachment to the pink hair boy for quite a while now. At first, it was not a really cheerful discovery for him as he thought that this feeling was nothing but an unrequired one and the other boy would never accept him in any other way besides being friends. After that, he began to focus everything he had into soccer, hoping that it would take his mind off a certain someone and the pain in his chest would go away eventually, along with the affection that he held for the beautiful boy.

This went on for a few days at least, until one morning, a particular member of his team, who needless to say, had realized his captain's trouble and couldn't bear seeing the boy torturing himself any longer, encouraged him to stay true to his heart and confess his love. Surprisingly, that person was none other than the passionate first-year who had brought the spirit of real soccer back to the team, Matsukaze Temma. And now the junior was about to help Shindou again. This time though, with his love life.

"You won't know until you try, captain" The boy said with a bright smile on his face. "It likes soccer. Nobody is allowed to decide the result before the game is played. In these situations, you can't decide how he will feel without giving him a chance to answer your feelings."

"Amazed" would probably be an underestimation. Shindou was completely speechless. He never knew that Temma could be such a sensitive person in anything other than soccer, let alone in a subject liked love.

Nevertheless, what the younger boy said was absolutely right. It was like what had happened in the past, when he used to give up easily before he even played the game. This time was no different. He was scared, so scared of the fact that Kirino might reject him that he ran away from his own emotions, or worst from the very best friend whom he loved more than anyone.

As he stood up from his seat, the boy said thank you to his junior and ran outside the clubroom to look for the pink hair male. And after he had found him on the rooftop, Shindou held the other male's hands tightly in his palms, set asides his fear and spoke the most important words he had ever said in his entire life.

Undeniably, Kirino was more than just surprised when he heard his best friend's sudden confession. He had noticed the boy's strange and tensed behaviors for the last few days and was planning on asking him about it. But of all the things he could think of that could be bothering his friend, he never even thought that it was… him. Kirino stood there dumbfounded as he tried to analyze what had just happened. And when the boy's sense had finally come back to his head, he blushed furiously realizing that Shindou had just said he was in love with him. The boy lowered his head and whispered something almost inaudibly, more to himself than the other. After a minute or two, Kirino raised his head again. He said thank you to Shindou and asked if he could think about this for a little longer.

Of course the waiting, no matter how short it actually was, was simply agonizing for our captain. For a minute there, he thought that Kirino was going to cut all ties with him and never looked him in the eyes again. However, the pink hair boy's respond was much better than what Shindou had expected so he happily accepted the other's request...

* * *

><p>And that was what happened two weeks ago. Right now, shindou was sitting on a couch in his living room, admiring the view of a certain garden that had been decorated on the occasion of Christmas. His relationship with Kirino hadn't changed that much ever since that day on the rooftop of the school. The other boy never showed any sign that he was ready to give him a proper answer, so Shindou didn't want to put any pressure on him. Nevertheless, the brown hair boy's mood was not nearly as bright as his fellow companion's.<p>

"May be he just needs a little push!" Temma said as he tried to ease the older boy's anxiety.

"... a push?"

"Yeah! You know... a little motivation to help him realize his feelings."

As he bid his goodbye, Shindou couldn't help but felt thankful to the kind younger boy. For the last few days, Temma had been more than happy to comfort him, giving him encouraging words, sharing some love advices whenever the music genius was feeling down. The boy was more than just a random teammate, he was a true friend. Shindou truly wished the best for the boy's relationship with a certain striker of the team (If anyone even dares to think that it is Kurama, I will smash his/her head real hard!) After all, he deserved the best.

...

"A push huh…"

Shindou sighed when his thought drifted back to the image of his best friend. Christmas was the next day, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to be with the person he loved on probably one of the most heart-warming and romantic days of the year.

Suddenly, an idea came across his mind as he was thinking about Temma's suggestion.

However, a minute later, a frown reappeared on his face as he lowered his head, his hands crossed. He wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do… What if Kirino got mad?

...

_You won't know until you try, captain!_

Temma's voice came back like a reminder of the boy's habit to give up too easily. Shindou raised his head once again with a determined look on his eyes. It was now or never. The brown hair boy took out his cell phone and texted a few messages to the pink hair boy. After that, he sat down on the couch once more with his eyes closed, praying that his plan would work out fine.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas night and Kirino Ranmaru was walking towards the house of a certain best friend of him. He was invited to celebrate Christmas with Shindou by the soccer prodigy himself. And seeing that his parents was too busy to share it with him this year, the pink hair boy had no problem spending it with his closest friend.<p>

Well… almost no problem. The truth was that Kirino had been a bit reluctant with the offer at first Since this year, his relationship with the Raimon captain had become quite different from the previous ones. However Kirino had never refused Shindou anything, especially when he still owned the brown hair male an answer to his confession from two weeks ago. It would be just too rude if he said no to the other's invitation now...

As he reached the mansion's gate, the defender saw a figure standing in front of the house. After taking a closer look, he realized that the figure was none other than the music genius himself. Kirino widened his eyes in surprise. Was Shindou waiting for him all this time?

The addressed boy turned his head to a side and noticed his friend. "Kirino, you are here!" The boy gave a gentle smile as he came closer to the pink hair male and took his friend's hand in his own, guiding him into the house. As Kirino followed his friend, he could still feel the cold feeling of the freezing wind outside lingering on the other's hand.

_He was waiting for me in that kind of weather…_

The Raimon defender couldn't help but felt his heart melt after seeing the affection Shindou had shown him. He lowered his head, feeling a bit guilty for having even thought about refusing the offer just because he was scar...

Wait a minute. He was afraid? Ok, that couldn't be it! He had never been anxious before anyone before, let alone his best friend…

But then again… could it? And if it was true, what was it that he was afraid of?

...

"Here we are!"

Shindou's voice cut through the boy's line of thoughts. Kirino perked his head up to see they had already reached the other's room. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize where they were going.

The boy took a minute to admire what his friend had done to the place. The room was decorated with colorful garlands haging around the wall, along with some yellow little stars and a Christmas tree right besides the couch which was situated in front of the window. The tree was also dressed with ornaments and the view outside the window was simply breath-taking.

"Do you like it?" Seeing his friend's amazement, Shindou asked with a small smile.

"I love it" The other replied with an even brighter one as he looked into the boy's eyes.

After that, the evening went as peacefully as it could and was filled with laughter from the both the boys as they continued to talk casually and play one game after another with each other. It was as if the spirit of the holiday had sent away all the tension and worries that had been sticking to their minds for the last 2 weeks and reminded them of the delight that they had always felt whenever they were together.

After having dinner with Shinou's parents, the boys returned to the room and sat down on the couch to enjoy the beautiful view outside. The night was enchanting. And for Shindou, there was only one more thing to do to make it perfect. But he had yet to find the right moment to take his plan into action. The brown hair boy started to think that he wouldn't have a chance to do it after…

"It's snowing!"

As Kirino's voice interrupted his thoughts, the Raimon captain lifted his eyes to take the view into his sight once again. Indeed it was snowing, could it be that Christmas had heard his wish? The pink hair boy had already stood up from the couch and approached the window to admire the wonderful sight. In his eyes was a pure light of joy. Shindou felt his heart softened just from the seeing the happiness of the other...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The pink hair boy commented.

…

"Yes, it is"

Kirino turn around to look at Shindou and saw the brown hair boy standing right behind him. His eyes fixed on the defender. Kirino blushed as the other boy's hand suddenly touched his hair softly, taking the pink locks in between the fingers.

"S-Shindo…"

"Ranmaru..."

The defender could felt his heart pounded furiously from the sound of his first name coming from Shindou's lips. He found himself unable to take his eyes of the other's dazzling gaze. Shindou slowly raised his hand to bring the boy's locks to his lips…

"I haven't given you a present for Christmas, have I?" The prodigy said with the most captivating voice Kirino had ever heard as he slowly close the space between them.

"I…" And before another word could be uttered, Kirino had found himself silenced by the music genius's lips.

The boy was taken back at first as he widened his eyes in surprised. But then, as if by instinct, the pink hair boy closed his eyes also and allowed himself to enjoy the new sensation that the other had brought. The kiss was light and gentle and it gave both of them a blissful feeling that they had never experienced before. As he felt his legs going weak, Kirino threw his arms around the other's neck to keep him from falling. Shindou moved his hands to the defender's waist and embraced him tightly, holding him closer. Everything around them seemed to fade away...

After a minute that seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart for air. Shindou leaned in and let their foreheads touched. They once again looked into each other's eyes. There was no need for words to be voiced, both of them knew the true meaning behind those deep gazes.

All of a sudden, before Kirino could even comprehend it, tears started to flow out from the corner of his beautiful azure eyes. Startled by the tearful respond from the other, Shindou was about to back off the boy but Kirino held onto to him firmly. And as the pink hair boy buried his face into the genius playmaker's shoulder, wetting his shirt with his tears, he whispered something weakly.

"…"

"Huh? What did you say Kirino? I couldn't really…"

"I love you too"

...

A moment of silence... Shindou widened his eyes as he couldn't believe his ears anymore. Not until a few minutes later did he realize what Kirino had just said.

He loved him.

He said that he also loved him. The brown hair boy felt the weight disappeared from in his chest as he let his tears washed away all those burden that had been distressing him for god-knows-how-long.

Finally, after all that waiting, he could be at peace now that he knew Kirino would be with him forever, that nobody could take the boy away, that he could declare to the whole world the pink hair male was, without any doubt, his for eternity.

Wiping his tears away, the brown hair boy took his now lover's face into his palms. His face showed a genuine smile. Kirino was smiling too. In his eyes was a new found happiness that was shining brightly. The two boys shut their eyes closed as they leaned in at the same time once again. The wind outside was flowing through the garden as if it was dancing with a cheerful melody to congratulate the couple on finding the happy ending that they had wished for.

* * *

><p>Yes, the magic of the holiday was not something that Shindou believed in.<p>

However, he could never deny the fact that in that enchanting night, he had received the most miraculous gift from Christmas.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I posted it a little late for Christmas. It took me longer to finish this one then i had expected. :P<strong>

**Anyway, since our fav holiday of the year has come, I would like to wish you all the very best and please, please, please review... (This is my first one-shot so i am kinda nervous ok ) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! XD**

**ps: I kinda deleted this fic once after i noticed some stupid mistakes i made and then posted it again so don't ask why ok.**


End file.
